Thanos
Thanos 'is the true main antagonist of ''Guardians of the Galaxy: Knowhere Rangers. ''He is a genocidal warlord from Titan, whose main objective was to bring stability to the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire supply of resources and condemn it. To complete this goal, Thanos set about tracking down the Infinity Stones, as the combined efforts might wipe out half of the universe. He was is the adoptive father of Gamora and Nebula. History Personality Powers and Abilities *'Titan Physiology: 'Thanos possesses much of the same physical constitution and abilities from his extinct species. He possesses incredible superhuman strength, durability and reflexes that allow him to overpower and severely injure similarly powerful beings, but even smaller and highly agile individuals as well. **'Superhuman Strength: 'Thanos has displayed extraodinary levels of superhuman strength. **'Superhuman Durability: 'Thanos had almost incalculable levels of resilience and durability, rendering him capable of handling the Infinity Stones without being harmed, notably to hold without any strain both the Space Stone and Power Stone in his hand, especially impressively suffering no harm from touching the Power Stone considering that it destroys almost anything organic that touches it, and wielding the power of the Infinity Gauntlet without strain. **'Superhuman Agility: 'Despite his great size and muscle mass, Thanos moves with incredible grace in the battle, being able to easily overcome the attacks of fast enemies. Thanos was also able to jump high. **'Superhuman Stamina: 'Thanos' musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he can exert himself at peak capacity for near indefinite period of time before poison toxins start to impair him. **'Superhuman Reflexes: Thanos, despite his massive size, possesses incredible superhuman reflexes. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Thanos' physiology possesses a strong regenerative healing factor, allowing him to regenerate from any of his wounds, regardless of severity or blood loss. **'Longevity: 'Thanos had lived for over a very long time and was roughly over a thousand years of age. *'Genius-Level Intellect: 'Even at his youth, Thanos was deemed a genius among his kind. His long life allowed Thanos to refine his intellectual aptitude to the highest degree, making him quite possibly the most intelligent being in the universe. **'Master Tactician: 'Thanos is an extraodinarily formidable strategist with centuries of experience in tactical warfare and leading huge armies. Even without using his immense powers and combat skills, Thanos successfully conquered many worlds through just his tactical expertise and leadership of his army. Thanos' tactical ingenuity allows him to create extremely complex and well-coordinated plans and execute them effectively. **'Master Manipulator: 'Thanos is an exceptionally skillful and cunning manipulator. Without leaving his throne, he was able to easily and effectively manipulate other powerful beings into doing his bidding. *'Master Combatant: 'Thanos is one of the most extraodinary fighters, with a millennium's worth of fighting experience. Thanos' supreme combat skills supplemented by his physical prowess enable him to overpower even the strongest opponents. Under his tutelage, all of his adopted children, including Gamora herself, became extremely formidable fighters. **'Master Swordsman: 'Thanos possesses extraodinary skill in the use of his double-bladed sword in battle and being able to throw it with such skill as to achieve a boomerang-like effect. Equipment *'Battle Armor: 'Thanos utilized a golden armor during his days of conquest. *'Infinity Gauntlet: 'An extremely powerful item that allowed Thanos to channel the power of all six of the Infinity Stones. Masterly forged by Eitri from Uru, the strongest metal in the universe, it is tremendously durable, as it is able to withstand all six of the Stones embedded inside it. He used the power of the Infinity Stones that he acquired to devastating effects against his enemies. He eventually completed the gauntlet and used it to wipe out half of the universe, although he damaged the gauntlet in the process due to doing so while grievously wounded but it remained functioning nevertheless. **'Nigh-Omnipotence: 'With all six stones in the gauntlet, Thanos gains nearly omnipotent levels of power, with control over all six aspects of existence, making him the most powerful being in all of the universe and wielding such near-limitless levels of power that allows him to do anything he desires. His power is so great that, even while considerably injured, he still was capable of wiping out half of the universe with a simple snap of his fingers. With this level of power, Thanos is almost invincible, to the point that the only way to subdue him is for the gauntlet to be removed, which will take away his power. ***'Terrain Manipulation: 'Combining the Space and Reality Stones, Thanos can manipulate the terrain at such a scale as to pull the surface of a planet itself. ***'Energy Absorption and Transformation: 'Combining the Space and Power Stones, Thanos can manipulate and redirect absolute energy. ***'Death Inducement: 'After the gauntlet was completed and the stones reached their full potential, Thanos gains the power to induce death on a universal scale at whim, using each of the stones' control over the fabrics of existence to wipe out half of the universe even after he had been grievously wounded. ***'Power Manipulation: 'After inserting the Power Stone in the gauntlet, Thanos acquires complete control over the destructive force of the universe. Due to his strong understanding and familiarity with the stone's powers, he is capable of manipulating the stone's destructive energy for a wide plethora of versatile and dangerous capabilities, with the stone becoming among his most versatile and often-used in combat methods for its destructive potential. ****'Pain Inducement: 'Thanos is able to subtly use the energy of the power stone as a very effective form of torture by exposing an individual to the energy of the power stone to cause them tremendous pain and can limit the amount of energy sent into the body of said being to avoid killing them. ****'Energy Detonation: 'Thanos is able to unleash the power stone's destructive objects to charge objects with unstable explosive energy with just a single gesture from the gauntlet, causing them to overload and violently detonate. This ability proves to be the most commonly used out of all the diverse capabilities of the power stone due to its great versatility and combat potential thanks to his ability to control the time and size of the detonation, whether instantly or slowly or how devastating, allowing him to use it with devastating efficiency. ****'Energy Projection: 'Thanos' primary usage of the stone is to project it's explosive energy in many forms of extremely powerful energy attacks that applied incredible amounts of powerful concussive force that are even potentially of outright destroying objects with its volatile power or incapacitating and greatly damaging even the most durable of individuals. He can directly concentrate the stone's energy into destructively powerful beams. He was able to unleash the energy wildly as a shockwave of energy and use it as a powerful form of defense by conjuring a very strong force field of energy. ****'Energy Conversion: 'After the gauntlet was completed and the power stone reached its height of power, it appears that the power stone was able to convert the influence of the other stones into energy to be unleashed upon the whole universe, as when Thanos snapped it wiped out half of the universe. **'Space Manipulation: 'After inserting the Space Stone into his gauntlet, Thanos acquires the stone's complete control over space and due to his full understanding of the space stone's powers, is capable of expertly using the stone's dominion over space to achieve a wide plethora of potent and dangerous capabilities. ***'Portal Creation: 'With the Space Stone inserted into the gauntlet, the most useful power that Thanos acquires is the power to open wormholes to any part of the universe, allowing him to effortlessly teleport himself to another location at will. ***'Vortex Creation: 'Using the Space Stone, Thanos can create powerful and devastating singularities capable of compressing and sucking anything in their path. ***'Spacial Pressure Generation: 'Thanos shows being able to expertly use of the Space Stone to warp the fabric of space to generate powerful spatial pressure around his surroundings, capable of crushing, pulling and freezing with tremendous force in a manner akin to telekinesis enable him to manipulate and move objects with just a single gesture of the gauntlet, an ability proved to be among Thanos' most often used. ***'Intangibility: 'Thanos is even capable of using the Space Stone to phase and unphased objects out of space, rendering them incorporeal and just as easily make them corporael again. ***'Force-Field Generation: 'Thanos can manipulate the Space Stone's energy to conjure extremely strong force-field. ***'Global Influence Spreading: 'After the gauntlet was completed and the Space Stone reached its full potential, it appears that the Space Stone allows the influence of the other stones to reach the whole universe, allowing Thanos to use the power of all stones to wipe out half the universe. **'Reality Manipulation: 'After inserting the Reality Stone into his Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos acquires complete control over reality. His skill in the Reality Stone is more advanced. ***'Dimensional Negation: 'Having the Reality Stone also grants Thanos the power to nullify the warping of dimensions. ***'Illusion Conjuration: 'Thanos can use the Reality Stone to alter reality to create highly realistic and elaborate physical simulations and illusions of false realities over a wide range of influence. ****'Invisibility: 'With the power of creating illusions, the Reality Stone granted Thanos to make himself invisible. ***'Matter Transmutation: 'Thanos can use the Reality Stone to transmute and warp matter to anything he wants. This allows Thanos to effortlessly transform weapons into a harmless substance. ***'Biological Manipulation: 'The Reality Stone even makes Thanos capable of warping the bodies of a living organism, showing the power to release a ball of the Reality Stone's energy capable of turning his targets into pieces of themselves. **'Soul Manipulation: 'Thanos with the Soul Stone is able to manipulate the souls of his enemies. **'Time Manipulation: 'After inserting the Time Stone into his Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos acquires complete control over time, allowing him to control time itself by manifesting mystical green runes of energy surrounding the user's arm and wrist before finally conjuring a green, circular mandala made of energy in the palm of his hand. ***'Event Recreation: 'Thanos is capable of rewinding time to recreate certain events with a surpassing amount of finesse, enough so as to truly recreate destroyed objects, even those of great power, while resurrecting beings and keeping some from being affected. *'Double-Edged Sword: 'Thanos used this sword as his primary weapon when he did not yet have the Infinity Gauntlet. It was extremely durable. *'Infinity Stones: 'Six of the most powerful objects in the universe, they were Thanos' primary objective in his crusade to wipe out half of the universe. He would acquire the stones and install them inside the Infinity Gauntlet, at which point he then finally completed his goal. In order to secure his victory, Thanos used the stones' collective power to reduce them to atoms. **'Mind Stone: 'Thanos harnessed the power of the Mind Stone and had gained the ability to shoot energy blasts as well as control the minds of other beings. **'Time Stone: 'Thanos harnessed the power of the Time Stone and had gained the ability to bend time itself to his will. **'Reality Stone: 'Having taken the Reality Stone, Thanos utilized its power to control the fabric of reality that can mislead his opponents. Taking the stone to its great effect, Thanos was able to create illusions that surround his environment, transform certain beings and objects into different constructs, and even turn invisible. **'Soul Stone: 'Thanos harnessed the power of the Soul Stone and was able to contain the souls of his victims inside a mysterious pocket dimension. **'Space Stone: 'Thanos harnessed the power of the Space Stone and was able to control the fabric of space itself, allowing him to absorb remains through a vortex portal and even create wormholes that allow him to teleport from one location to another. **'Power Stone: 'Thanos harnessed the power of the Power Stone and had the power augment his strength and project dangerous amount of energy from his gauntlet. Using the stone, Thanos was able to amplify his strength. *'Space Throne: 'Thanos' stationary home. *'Sanctuary II: '''Thanos commanded a massive warship called the Sanctuary II. Relationships Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased